1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to knives, specifically to tactical knives for hand-to-hand combat.
2. Prior Art
Prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,228,633; 6,837,896; 5,322,277; 436,891; 822,456; 2,631,366; 2,566,112; 4,495,698; D220,930; D137,916; D482,426
Tactical knives vary in layout and usually consist of a flat blade with one to both edges sharpened for an effective cutting edge. Some examples of this type can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. D482,426; D137,916; and D220,930. The straight edge on these knives makes an effective cutting and slashing tool, but lacks penetration power due to the wide profile. This constant profile also can limit knife removal due to suction within the wound. These knives are limited in their capacity to do additional damage that is more difficult to repair, such as tears, because of the sharpened edges. The addition of serrations, while making the wound more grievous, might cause the knife to become caught in the wound, clothing, or armor. The flat bladed knives also can bend and break if the force is sufficient perpendicular to the edge, limiting their durability.
Other weapons exist which penetrate well that are essentially long spikes, such as ice picks, spike bayonets, and some “throwing spikes.” However, this variety of weapon lacks an effective cutting surface and contains a consistent cross section. This cross section subjects the weapon to the same problem of suction in the wound. Some of these weapons have triangular shapes, which reduces the probability of effective wound treatment. Many of these weapons are thin and bend easily, causing damage to the weapon and complicating weapon removal, if possible at all. Spike-like weapons usually are not designed with cutting edges, preventing such weapons from being used in a cutting role. If the spike-like weapon does include an edge, the edge is usually not in a configuration to allow more utilitarian roles of cutting objects.
3.Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the invention are the ability to penetrate well, provide more than one cutting surface, and strength in all directions to ensure the knife does not bend, buckle or break when used in a tactical hand-to-hand combat situation. The invention is based on several concepts- triangular cross section for strength, a piercing point, tapered cross section, and cutting edges. Previous knives have not combined all of these aspects into a single hand-to-hand knife. When they are combined, the result is a knife capable of piercing, cutting, and slashing while reducing the likelihood of becoming deformed or suctioned in the wound. The triangular cross section provides not only strength, but also three potential cutting surfaces. The knife tip, when placed on the solid triangular cross section, can be subjected to higher loads in piercing due to the strength of the main portion of the knife. The tip will have less ability to flex, allowing the weapon to penetrate without losing energy or directionality due to deformation.
Tip cross-section allows for effective anatomical penetration, such as the intercostal area of the ribs and the foramina at the base of the skull. A standard knife is limited in its ability to penetrate this type of area. A spike-based weapon is unable to exploit the penetration to cause further damage by rotation of the weapon.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.